


Manzanar

by Mare_Infinitum



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Guerra, M/M, Romance, Tragédia, WW2, campos de concentración, derechos humanos, estados unidos, homofobia, japoneses, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare_Infinitum/pseuds/Mare_Infinitum
Summary: La Segunda Guerra Mundial ha llegado a los Estados Unidos por fin a través del ataque japonés a Pearl Harbor, y la primera amenaza que encuentra el gobierno es la cantidad de japoneses que viven dentro de las fronteras. Para evitar filtraciones y posibles rebeliones, el gobierno crea una zona de exclusión en la costa oeste en la que todos los japoneses del país están forzados a dirigirse. Shindou y sus padres serán algunos de ellos e irán a parar al campo de concentración más grande del país, uno llamado Manzanar, al otro lado de las montañas de Fresno, California.





	Manzanar

La vida de Shindou de por sí ya era difícil. Ser de raíces extranjeras en una tierra tan inclemente como Estados Unidos era una prueba para su paciencia. Vivían en Seattle desde hacía sólo dos generaciones, pero para sus padres aquello era su hogar.

Siempre había tenido que luchar contra esa sensación de no pertenecer allí a la vez que resistía los comentarios racistas de sus compañeros de colegio. Había crecido creyendo en la tierra de la libertad y las oportunidades y había descubierto que no era tal como pensó en su momento.

Pero todo eso era aceptable. Lo aceptaba porque no tenía más remedio, porque la familia y algunos amigos le apoyaban.

Entonces llegaron las noticias de lo que estaba haciendo su país en China. No era una simple invasión, era una masacre. La familia de Shindou recuperó sus apellidos de origen italiano y se mudaron más al sur, en la ciudad de San Francisco. Allí era Riccardo di Rigo y su familia consiguió que pasaran por alto aquella mezcla de rasgos europeos y orientales. El chico cumplió los dieciocho años allí y había podido reconstruir su vida.

Hasta que las noticias anunciaron el ataque japonés sobre Pearl Harbor en diciembre de 1941.

Cada persona con mínimos rasgos asiáticos estaba bajo sospecha. Shindou siempre le preguntaba a su padre si aunque fueran estadounidenses desde hacía años, había la posibilidad de que cargaran con la vergüenza de los japoneses y fueran castigados.

—Quiero creer que harán lo correcto —siempre contestaba.

San Francisco era ligeramente más clemente que otros sitios donde habían vivido. Al presentarse como italiano, gran parte de sus vecinos sólo le miraban con algo de recelo (pues obviamente también era un enemigo de la democracia en ese momento) pero le aceptaban porque Shindou y su familia eran buenos trabajadores.

Sin embargo, hacia finales de marzo del año 1942, el gobierno del país, en su histeria, ya había creado un área de exclusión a lo largo de toda la costa oeste, con la orden específica de que todo japonés que viviera en ella tenía que coger unas pocas de sus pertenencias e ir a unos puntos específicos (que en San Francisco era básicamente un centro de reunión al sur de la ciudad) para dar parte de sus orígenes, y que no esperaran volver a sus casas.

Por la mente de Shindou aparecían recuerdos con cierta burla mezclada con miedo sobre que en Los Ángeles había cundido el pánico una vez y, a raíz de unos disparos, los cañones y antiaéreos gastaron casi 1500 unidades de munición por nada. También había oído intentos de descubrir sabotajes que no existían o posibles rebeliones de las que el FBI no encontraba ni rastro. El gobierno central no tenía idea de lo pocos que eran en realidad como etnia. Y Shindou ni siquiera era del todo japonés, pues su madre tenía padre italiano.

Todo aquello dio igual cuando se presentaron delante de un administrador vestido de militar en el centro de reunión.

—Identificación.

—Somos la familia Di Rigo —se presentó su padre, dándole los papeles al militar—. Se nos ha convocado aquí por error, nosotros somos estadounidenses.

—Por desgracia el gobierno no piensa lo mismo, y yo tengo que hacer mi trabajo —contestó sin rastro de emoción. Parecía haber repetido aquella frase centenares de veces—. Hacia allí, por favor.

Indicó una larga cola, que seguía fuera del edificio por un lateral. Había unos camiones al otro lado de esa cola. Shindou tuvo que hacerse a la idea de que iban a viajar en uno de esos.

—Todo va a salir bien —dijo su padre, al ver lo mismo.

—No, nada va a salir bien. Nada está saliendo bien desde hace mucho tiempo.

Padre, madre e hijo subieron a uno de esos camiones abarrotados y se los llevaron lejos. Horas y horas de traqueteo insufrible y un silencio sepulcral únicamente roto por un bebé que de vez en cuando lloraba y algunos niños pequeños que preguntaban hacia dónde se dirigían y cuánto tardarían.

Nadie podía responder a sus preguntas.

Cuando por fin llegaron a una zona árida en un enorme valle desértico, Shindou sintió sus piernas de mantequilla. Pensaba que en cualquier momento empezaría a vibrar él solito, como echando de menos el horror de motor de aquel camión.

Un montón de soldados les esperaban en la entrada de un campamento enorme, con todas las casas iguales y montones de familias de rasgos orientales esperando dentro ya. El oficial al mando dio un paso al frente, dispuesto a echarles la bronca.

—¡Japoneses residentes en Estados Unidos! ¡Estáis aquí porque vuestros compatriotas salvajes en Japón nos han atacado indiscriminadamente! Como medida cautelar, se os ha llamado a diferentes campamentos para que os podamos proteger de ellos y también para proteger a nuestro pueblo. Mientras dure la guerra, esta será vuestra casa.

El discurso siguió así por un rato. Shindou y probablemente la mayor parte de los japoneses que estaban escuchando solo oyeron excusas para tenerles controlados como castigo por las derrotas que estaban sufriendo los estadounidenses en la guerra. Por desgracia, quienes tenían las armas eran ellos. Shindou no pudo hacer más que reseguir la línea de soldados, intentando retener sus caras por si acaso, con su habitual mirada seria y perdida en el horizonte. Había algunos realmente jóvenes.

Así empezaron los días de la familia Di Rigo en el campamento llamado Manzanar, donde decenas de miles de japoneses o descendientes de japoneses vivían apiñados en cabañas, vigilados por los militares, la mayoría amargados de no haber podido irse al frente.

*  *  *

Arion Sherwind nunca pensó que alistarse al servicio militar sería estar confinado en lo que todo el mundo decía que era un campamento de relocalización. No se quejaba de su puesto como guardia en Manzanar (ni siquiera cuando el sol abrasador de verano en ese desierto amenazaba con matarle de sed), pues no tenía claro si quería irse al frente a luchar y ver sangre y enemigos por doquier. Pero lo que no había esperado era que le intentaran decir que los japoneses de Manzanar eran sus enemigos. No lo eran.

A Arion casi no se le notaba, pero tenía ascendencia japonesa. Su abuela materna. Sus rasgos, en cambio, eran muy europeos, por sus padres. Su pelo era castaño enmarañado (ahora muy corto por su alistamiento) y sus ojos no podían ser menos japoneses. Y dado que sus padres, como familia, se habían registrado como Sherwind, la familia de su padre, Arion jamás había llamado la atención.

También había que decir que su alistamiento en el ejército era porque sentía auténtica aversión a cualquier persona que no creyera en la libertad en el más amplio sentido de la palabra. Quería ayudar a restaurar esa libertad luchando contra los que la impedían pero, en cambio, llevaba meses sin dormir en calma porque el que estaba limitando la libertad era él formando parte de la guardia que mantenía prisioneros a tantos japoneses.

Tenía que observar con horror las largas colas del comedor en cada cabaña, o las de las letrinas o las duchas mixtas. Ni siquiera tenían privacidad en su propia casa, y las familias numerosas apenas tenían espacio en sus parcelitas de siete metros cuadrados. Aquello era infrahumano.

Sin embargo, él siempre se acercaba a la hilera más cercana al perímetro oeste limitado del campamento. En la cabaña 22 había alguien que siempre le subía la moral. Un japonés llamado Hikaru, con el pelo igual de revoltoso que el suyo cuando era largo, pero bien negro.

Hikaru, de la familia Kageyama, parecía que quisiera alimentar él solito a toda la cabaña. Su familia se encargaba de los pequeños cultivos de la zona y él era el que más trabajaba para que pudieran recibir la comida necesaria. También corría de aquí para allá cuidando de los niños para aliviar la carga de los padres cuando era necesario. Jugaba con ellos siempre que podía.

Arion estaba convencido de que sentía algo más que admiración por ese chico. Por desgracia, eso le provocaba otro conflicto. Los estadounidenses habían demostrado ser muy poco tolerantes tanto por la homosexualidad como para los extranjeros. La combinación de ambos podría ser fatal.

Inconscientemente, Arion había seguido su guardia acercándose a casa de Hikaru. Aquel día de otoño ventoso, Hikaru se dedicaba a levantar polvo a mansalva jugando con los niños con una bola de ropa envuelta con parches. Dios, cuánto deseaba Arion hacer lo mismo. Tenía la sensación de que los papeles con Hikaru se habían invertido. Cuando le veía descansando, Hikaru era más bien tranquilo y serio, y en cambio eso era lo que Arion tenía que aparentar. Reprimía su Hikaru interior todos los días.

—Sherwind, buenos días —le saludó éste.

—Buenos días. ¿Cómo se encuentra tu padre de la tos?

—Mejoraba hasta que empezó a correr el viento ayer por la noche —contestó, algo menos alegre. Seguía resollando de reír y correr a la vez.

—Lo siento.

—Bueno, siempre dice que esto no es nada comparado con lo que ha visto en otros cuarteles. Se niega a reposar cuando debe.

—Tu padre es un buen hombre.

Arion intentaba no mirarle directamente. Más bien, miraba a su alrededor. Procuraba que no apareciera ningún guardia leal a un cruel compañero suyo llamado Johnson. Bastaba con una excusa para empezar a maltratar a quien le desafiara. Además, que un japonés joven y voluble fuera amigo de un estadounidense militar igual de joven y voluble podía levantar sospechas. Hacía tiempo que corría la voz de un posible motín, aunque nadie lo había probado.

—Un día tendrías que apuntarte a jugar con nosotros. Has hecho mucho por nosotros.

—Sabes que no puedo. He hecho más bien poco, en realidad.

—Arriesgas tu vida.

Se miraron intensamente durante unos segundos, pero Arion acabó desviando la mirada a los niños con suavidad.

Era cierto que Arion había ayudado. Evidentemente todo fueron malas caras y desconfianza la primera vez que el chico se presentó con un montón de productos traídos por los camiones de suministros. Comida de fuera, algunos diarios, algunos pequeños caprichos… Todo lo que había podido ir pasando de contrabando que él sabía que no iba a usar. Después de varios de aquellos viajes, la casa de Hikaru le había tomado cariño y sabían que era de fiar.

—Cuando nos saquen de este sitio me enfadaré si no me vienes a visitar. ¿Vendrás?

—Claro que te visitaré.

¿Cómo era posible que salieran compromisos tan lejanos y tan poco posibles con tal facilidad? Era un peligro siquiera pensarlo, para él. Se apretó las manos en sus bolsillos para resistir la tentación de abrazar a ese chico tan inocentito y su mirada clara y feliz.

—¡Me alegro!

—Tengo que seguir la ronda —dijo, con pesar.

—Vaya, qué pena, esperaba charlar más.

—Y yo, créeme. Manzanar sería mucho peor sin ti.

“Arion, cállate, ¡por Dios!”

Hikaru sonrió casi al instante, se dio media vuelta y se fue a seguir jugando con los niños. Arion saludó a los familiares, que se lo devolvieron con toda la alegría que se puede tener en un sitio como Manzanar.

*  *  *

Shindou pasó meses sin hacer amigos en aquel sitio. Una parte (absurda) de él pensaba que le sacarían pronto de allí, o que podría salir, o que la guerra terminaría. No pensó en tener contacto con nadie fuera de su familia.

Evidentemente eso no ocurrió. En la cabaña 21 (bueno, casi cuartel, por su tamaño) vivían docenas de personas y no se podía tener una falta de contacto indefinido con ellos. Cuando se acercaba verano y en la cabaña de al lado habían empezado a correr noticias sobre un guardia contrabandista en la 22, Shindou se vio abordado por un chico de su misma cabaña.

—¡Hola! Hace meses que te veo, pero siempre estás trabajando en algo. ¿No tienes amigos? ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Riccardo di Rigo.

—Ya claro —se rio el joven. Era una risa cantarina difícil de olvidar. La había estado oyendo con bastante frecuencia las últimas semanas—. Te lo pregunto en serio.

—Es en serio. Me llamo así.

—Vale, ¿quieres jugar a eso? Me llamo Gabriel García.

Shindou le miró por fin. Sus ojos del azul del cielo parecían divertirse. “¿No tienes amigos?”. Su voz resonó en su cerebro una vez más.

—No quiero amigos. Saldré de aquí pronto. No quiero recuerdos de este sitio.

—Me temo que no estás de suerte, porque Japón sigue ganando —suspiró, como si no estuviera hablado de su país. El tal Gabriel era de piel morenita, pero sus rasgos eran bastante japoneses. Ahora, el azul claro de sus ojos a saber de dónde habría salido—. Nos vamos a quedar aquí unos cuantos años. Vas a tener que conocer gente.

Shindou suspiró, cansado y medio ausente. Todo aquel sitio era deprimente. Lo odiaba. Odiaba todo lo que se hacía en él excepto quizás las actividades puntuales entre cabañas. Mataba el tiempo vigilando los pequeños cultivos de las cabañas colindantes y componiendo con el poco papel que conseguía.

Al pobre le costó, pero para ahogar el insomnio que provocaba el calor extremo de California en verano, el castaño empezó a abrirse a Gabriel.

—Me llamo Kirino Ranmaru —se presentó uno de los primeros días—. Es el nombre de mi familia paterna, toda ella es japonesa. Pero por lado materno es un caos cultural. Hay latinoamericanos nativos, ingleses, españoles… por eso tengo este pelo oscuro que quiere crecer a lo largo y ojos azules.

—Interesante.

Kirino se rio. Sabía que Shindou mentía, es decir, era evidente. Ambos solamente querían dormir. El puñetero toque de queda era rígido y no les permitían salir fuera de noche.

—Shindou Takuto. Raíces italianas y japonesas.

—Encantado. Personalmente me gustan más nuestros nombres japoneses.

A partir de allí, Shindou no pudo resistir mucho a entablar amistad. Quería estar enfurruñado todo el día y hacer las cosas por su cuenta, pero Kirino era todo un personaje. Quizás tampoco el más alegre del mundo, pero se había convertido en un apoyo inesperado y constante Y cargante a veces. A Shindou le volvieron a salir sus antiguas sonrisas de niño al lado de Kirino. Había algo en ese chico…

*  *  *

Era febrero. El invierno azotaba Manzanar como cuchillas en el viento. No nevaba y apenas llovía, pero las temperaturas eran bajísimas. Shindou se había acostumbrado a calentarse en el poco calor que había en su cabaña. Seguía siendo un congelador, pero podía estar al lado de Kirino y todo era mucho más sencillo a su lado.

Medio año y, aunque para nada se atrevería a decirlo, estaba totalmente enamorado de Kirino. Nunca pensó que encontraría una sola alma en aquel sitio condenado que pudiera darle la energía que Kirino le daba. Pasó de ser el chico solitario y triste al castaño de pelo rizado que siempre estaba con Kirino.

Además, Kirino también había hecho sus propios amigos. Hikaru, de la cabaña 22, y ese guardia amigo suyo, Arion. Shindou no se acababa de fiar de un guardia, lógicamente, y más cuando recientemente le habían estado empezando a acompañar algunos que no eran ni mucho menos tan amables como él. Arion había dicho que vendría cuando los ánimos se hubieran calmado un poco.

—Desde que hubo el motín en diciembre, Arion apenas puede venir solo —comentaba Hikaru apenado, un día. Una cantidad considerable de japoneses se habían peleado con los guardias por un tema de mercado negro y una confluencia de malas casualidades había desembocado en una batalla campal de dos días que acabó con un chaval de su edad muerto y un guardia herido. El resto ahora estaban tan alerta que ninguno hacía la ronda solo—. Quería preparar algo por San Valentín para él. Dice que le gusta mucho esa fiesta, pero no la celebra.

—¿La fiesta de los enamorados americana?

—Dice que viene de Europa, pero sí.

—Esto… no sabía que erais pareja —susurró Kirino. Una noticia como esa podía desatar algo más que malas sensaciones, fueran entre japoneses o americanos.

—No lo somos, pero…

Hikaru dejó la frase en el aire y sonrió. Se notaba que una considerable parte de la felicidad que mostraba provenía de las visitas que Arion conseguía realizar.

Shindou sintió una pequeña ola de “joder, quiero ser capaz de sonreír así” por Kirino. Una parte de él, pese a eso, se resistía a ser enteramente feliz. Seguía estando en un puñetero campo de concentración en el que los estadounidenses estaban alerta y listos para maltratar a cualquiera que les desafiara. Les faltaba solamente una excusa.

Miró a Kirino instintivamente, con discreción, quien andaba a su lado. Sonreía como si estuviera de paseo con su novia. “Y esa novia podrías ser tú”. Por todos los dioses.

—Pues entonces a esperar a mañana —dijo a Hikaru.

—Ojalá pueda venir, estará preparado. Aunque es una tontería muy simple.

Cuando empezó a ponerse el sol, todos volvieron a sus cabañas. El frío del desierto apretaba fuerte, antes del toque de queda, todos ya estaban intentando tapar agujeros de los improvisados edificios y acurrucándose todos con las mantas cerca de las pocas fuentes de calor. Incluso hacían como los pingüinos, que se juntaban para reunir calor. Buena excusa para estar cerca de Kirino, pensaba Shindou. Además, con la poca luz que había, el castaño se sentía tentado de… un beso… quizás darle la mano. Por suerte, tanta gente y sus propios prejuicios le prevenían de hacer tal cosa.

El día de San Valentín amaneció frío, pero sin viento. El sol daba en todo el campamento, así que compensaba bastante la baja temperatura. Shindou fue el primero en salir de la cabaña, para dar un paseo matutino.

En algunas cabañas colindantes se notaba cierto ambiente festivo, aunque se notaba que se sentían muy inseguros aún. Las parejas, tuvieran hijos o no, se decían cosas bonitas a buen resguardo de sus cabañas, lejos de los guardias, que ya patrullaban. Shindou esperaba ver a Sherwind aparecer para aportar un poco más de confianza.

Cuando volvía hacia su cabaña, pasó por la de al lado de Hikaru. Él y Kirino ya estaban hablando tranquilamente.

—Vaya, me voy unos minutos y os ponéis a cotorrear —se burló Shindou.

—Bueno, ya que te has escapado sin mí, pues he aprovechado —replicó su compañero de cabaña.

Siguieron hablando un buen rato hasta que vieron que por la esquina de otra cabaña aparecía Arion. Traía la mochila que siempre usaba cuando pasaba a dejar su contrabando. Otro camión debía de haber llegado precisamente ese día.

Hikaru desapareció al interior de su cabaña rápidamente, preparándose para su propio regalo. Segundos después, toda la cabaña se apiñaba entorno a Arion, mientras éste empezaba a repartir diarios, comida del exterior de fácil preparación y cosas tan simples como clavos. En aquel sitio hacía falta de todo.

—Hola chicos. ¿Dónde está Hikaru?

—Dentro, ahora vuelve.

Shindou veía a Kirino aguantarse la sonrisa mientras le contestaba. Probablemente estaba emocionado ante la idea que su amigo fuera a ser tan atrevido. El castaño se preguntaba si podría hacer algo como lo que iba a hacer Hikaru.

Por fin, éste salió.

—¡Arion! Mira, tengo algo para ti. Para conmemorar el día.

—¿Cómo? ¿Un regalo?

—Espero que no te importe…

—¿Qué dices? ¡No me lo esperaba! ¿Qué es?

Hikaru puso delante de él una grulla de papel. Era una simple obra de papiroflexia. Arion se lo miró con curiosidad. Probablemente nunca había hecho nada parecido.

—Vaya, parece complicado de hacer.

—En cada pliegue hay palabras en japonés y su traducción en inglés. —El regalado estuvo a punto de abrir uno de ellos—. ¡No! En Japón abrir un regalo delante del que te lo ha hecho es de mala educación. Además, me daría mucha vergüenza.

—Oh, está bien saber eso. Muchas gracias, entonces.

—¡Eh, Sherwind!

Shindou y Kirino dejaron de sonreír al instante y se irguieron. Unos cuantos habitantes de la cabaña adoptaron posturas similares, recelosos. Arion se había quedado blanco. Más de lo que ya era.

—Johnson, qué sorpresa. —Y venía acompañado de dos guardias más.

—Te dijimos que nada de ir por tu cuenta a patrullar. Estos japos podrían montar otro motín en menos de nada.

—No, no te preocupes, nos vamos ya.

Arion metió rápidamente la grulla de papel en su mochila. Los compañeros no le dieron más importancia, pero el tal Johnson lo vio.

—Eh, mira qué tenemos aquí. Una mochila vacía ¿eh? —Se la arrebató de entre las manos de Arion y la puso boca abajo, tirando la grulla y algún objeto más del chico—. Oh, ya veo… Sherwind, te acabas de ganar problemas. Estás pasando contrabando a estos asquerosos. ¡Traidor! Te meterán en la cárcel por ello.

—¡Es mentira!

—Y ¿qué es esto…? Una grulla de papiroflexia.

—He visto hacerlas por todo el campamento hoy —dijo uno de sus acompañantes, algo divertido por lo que había descubierto—. Muchos japoneses se las están regalando mutuamente por San Valentín.

Johnson rompió a reír a todo volumen. Los guardias no le acompañaron, aunque al que le había informado se le escapaba una sonrisita. A Shindou le estaban dando ganas de romperle la cara contra el suelo.

—Creo que te has metido en un lío muy gordo, Sherwind. Me lo quedaré…

—¡Devuélveselo ya! —gritó Hikaru, lanzándose a por la grulla. Arion intentó detenerlo, pero fue muy rápido—. ¡Es suyo!

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a encararte a mí, escoria japonesa de mierda?!

Los dos empezaron a forcejear unos segundos. Arion tiraba de Hikaru y los guardias de su compañero. Varios japoneses de la cabaña 22 se sumaron a defenderle y sobre todo a separarles, pero Johnson alcanzó a darle un puñetazo a la cara a Hikaru. Este cayó al suelo con estrépito y obligó al resto a apartarse.

—Presupongo que se lo has regalado tú, así que te voy a contar algo. ¡Ser marica es ilegal, desgracia humana!

Johnson desgarró la grulla de papel mientras más soldados se unían a la refriega, alertados. Hikaru se lanzó a por el americano y le pegó un puñetazo en todo el labio. Johnson lo encajó bien, porque acto seguido le dio un mamporrazo de nuevo que le hizo sangrar una mejilla.

—¡Ningún japo de mierda tiene derecho a acercarse a mí.

Todo sucedió muy deprisa. Arion y algunos guardias intentaron interponerse, y otros intentaron proteger a Hikaru, pero Johnson fue muy rápido y certero. Sacó su pistola y disparó a Hikaru en la cabeza. El pobre chico se desplomó, inerte, con cara de sorpresa.

Kirino, Shindou y todos los japoneses cerca empezaron a gritar, de dolor y de ira, intentando insultando a Johnson y a los que no habían podido evitar la muerte de Hikaru. Les empujaron lejos de su cuerpo, incluido a Arion, que ni siquiera había podido acercarse a la persona que amaba.

Dos disparos de advertencia se produjeron y un montón de guardias fueron apareciendo de todas direcciones hasta que fueron más que los japoneses de toda la cabaña.

—¡Ha sido Johnson! —gritó Arion. Varios de los suyos le apoyaron—. ¡Johnson ha matado a este pobre japonés!

A Shindou le dolió que no le hubiera llamado por su nombre, pero sabía que lo hacía para que, además de a él, no castigaran a más personas de la cabaña.

—¡Arion Sherwind pasa contrabando a la cabaña 22! —replicó Johnson—. ¡Y ese japo era un marica!

El oficial se llevó a ambos, declarando que acabarían en prisión por ambos sus crímenes. Ninguno de la cabaña volvería ver a ese asesino, pero tampoco recibirían ninguna visita de Arion hasta el mismísimo final de la guerra.

Estuvieron varios días de luto. Se preparó un funeral rápido y se incineraron sus restos en una pira fuera de Manzanar, para que no llegara el humo al campamento. A la familia de Hikaru se le permitió asistir a la pira para recoger sus restos después.

Shindou nunca podría olvidar aquel día por tantos y tantos motivos… Cuando era de noche y toda su cabaña estaba acurrucada al alrededor de una estufa, Kirino le miró, con su mirada enrojecida de llorar. Se pegó todo lo que pudo a Shindou y éste notó en sus manos el tacto del papel. Era una forma de flor. Papiroflexia.

El castaño le miró discretamente. Kirino sólo miraba inexpresivamente la llama que tenía aquella estufa. Él tampoco fue capaz de sonreír.

Después de aquello, las cabañas al alrededor de la 22 no hicieron ninguna celebración más hasta que, tres años después, por fin les liberaron de aquel sitio horrible. Shindou y Kirino empezaron a usar más activamente sus nombres europeos de cara al público. Y no hablaron de ellos dos, sobre todo. Había una especie de acuerdo silencioso sobre esperar a que por fin les dejaran ir.

El día que Shindou por fin salió de Manzanar fue igual de triste que el día que entró. Conocía todos los desastres que habían ocurrido mientras ellos habían estado encerrados, y no le hacía ilusión volver a un mundo tan cruel con cualquiera que se le cruzara, y más sabiendo que no tenían casa y apenas dinero para volver a su ciudad.

—Volveremos a San Francisco. Si conservamos amigos allá donde vivíamos, no nos costará montar un pequeño negocio para ir tirando —dijo su padre, delante de la familia de Kirino.

Shindou le dio en secreto la flor de papiroflexia a Kirino mientras se dirigían a los camiones. Tampoco necesitaba palabras para aquello: si alguna vez se encontraban, Kirino le volvería a dar la flor.

La pareja se mantuvo separada durante varios años, hasta que un febrero particularmente ventoso, Kirino no aguantó más y se presentó delante de la tienda de de frutas donde trabajaba Shindou, con su regalo en la mano.

—Es San Valentín —dijo solamente cuando él salió—. Honremos a Hikaru este día.

 

**FIN**


End file.
